SG 553
The SG 553 is a Swiss assault rifle in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive exclusive to the Terrorists. Its Counter-Terrorist counterpart is the AUG A2 . The SG 553 serves as the replacement of the Krieg 552 from previous titles. Properties Gameplay Advantages *Tied with the AUG for the highest first shot accuracy assault rifles *High damage per shot *Kills opponents with a single headshot *Deals more damage than the AUG *High armor penetration *Fairly low bullet spread Disadvantages *Can lose accuracy after firing several rounds continuously *Slightly more expensive than the AK-47 *It has the lowest rate of fire out of all the assault rifles *Less suitable for spraying bullets, compared to the AUG, due to its association with higher recoil and lower rate of fire. Tactics *Use the scope to engage enemies at long ranges but you should check frequently for enemies who may be quietly stalking you. *Be sure to take advantage of the scope and aim for the head of targets. *Avoid firing more than three rounds at medium and long ranges. Despite having a lower rate of fire compared to other rifles, it has high recoil per shot. **If recoil becomes too high to manage, try to burst-fire or use your handgun. *If enemy players get too close to your position, you can stop using the scope and fire the SG 553 to reduce recoil, switch to your pistol to engage enemies at close proximity, use the knife and retreat, or spray bullets as a last resort. *Spraying is not recommended unless absolutely necessary, such as when large numbers of enemy players are cluster together and when retreating is nearly impossible to do. **Basically, this rifle excels against lone enemies at medium and long ranges. *Many players, especially professional players, usually avoid relying on this rifle, due to the low rate of fire and high recoil per shot. However, if fired in bursts, the SG-553 can be easily wielded against enemies with the AK-47 and the M4A4 at long range. Counter-Tactics *Stay away from users and do not get spotted by enemies armed with this rifle. **However, inexperienced players may not be able to use this rifle effectively. When this happens. you can take down enemies at close proximity with a weapon that has a higher rate of fire. *Counter opponents who are wielding the SG 553 with a weapon that is more accurate or has a better firing rate. *If you are armed with more powerful sniper weapons, such as the AWP, users should be easily eliminated. *Throwing a Flashbang at their position can increase your chances of surviving. *If an enemy player is wielding this weapon and is using the scope, it is possible to rush into their position with guns blazing or you can silently sneak up behind and kill the player with a knife slash. Achievement ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Weapon Specialist Gallery sg553_1.png|Idle sg553_2.png|Reloading sequence #1 sg553_3.png|Reloading sequence #2 tornadosg553.png|Tornado ultraviolet.png|Ultraviolet wavespray.png|Wave Spray sganodizednavy.png|Anodized Navy sgdamascussteel.png|Damascus Steel sggatormesh.png|Gator Mesh sgwavesperforated.png|Waves Perforated Trivia *In the game files, this weapon is still listed as "sg556" rather than "sg553". This is due to the mistake made in early stages of the game developement, however, this weapon is actually modeled after SG556, because of longer handguard in comparasion to SG553 which has a shorter one. *Before an 6/26/2013 update, while using optics, the rate of fire would decrease. *The firing sounds of the SG 553 are reused from the older Krieg 552 rifle. External links *SG 553 at Wikipedia Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:5.56 user